Chapter 22: Family
by Robin Margolin
Summary: Another installment in the Many Deaths of Wolfgang Hochstetter. All the same warnings apply.


The Many Deaths of Wolfgang Hochstetter, Chapter 22

written by Kathleen, beta'ed by Robin

Family

Hochstetter stopped the waiter and took a glass of champagne from the tray. He was at this rooftop party for only one reason and that reason was presently laughing with two other Generals. How do you approach a General about his family, wondered Hochstetter? Seeing the group break apart, Major Hochstetter advanced toward his target.

"Good evening General Burkhalter," said the Major.

"Hochstetter, I didn't expect to see you here tonight, said a slightly annoyed Burkhalter. "I didn't know you and Feldman were friends?

"A last minute decision on my part," answered Hochstetter. "I heard you would be here tonight."

"Major I do not discuss business at parties," Burkhalter responded irritability. "Whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow."

"General, I think you would prefer this to remain unofficial," pressed Hochstetter.

Burkhalter loathed the Gestapo; his special distaste for Hochstetter was personal. Despite that he was not a fool. He could hear the warning in the Major's words.

"General I've been told the view from the far corner is unique," said Hochstetter.

Burkhalter looked toward the vacant corner of the roof. "Yes I wanted to have look," he replied.

As a waiter passed Hochstetter took another glass of champagne. He started toward the far corner with General Burkhalter.

"General, in the last two weeks I have received information about a woman close to Nimrod. Naturally I have checked into her friends and acquaintances. Everyone is a possible suspect," Hochstetter began uneasily. "General, your sister Frau Linkmeyer, is frequently in her company. You must tell her to break off her friendship with Frau Astrid Gunther. At this time I am the only one with this information about Frau Gunther's connection with Nimrod. Very soon my investigation will expand and others will be involved. Of course I do not believe your sister is in any way a part of this treason," said Hochstetter emphatically.

"Major," Burkhalter smiled, "I will tell my sister what you have said. I appreciate you coming to me first. I will remember this."

Hochstetter relaxed, the General had taken his news better than he had expected. Going to Burkhalter first was the right move.

Albert Burkhalter was many things, among them a good brother. He knew even if Gertrude stopped seeing Astrid she would still be under suspicion. Nimrod was too important to allow any stone to go unturned. Add to that Gertrude was an intelligent woman with a keen interest in military details. When he returned from inspections she always asked questions. Albert saw no reason not to answer she was a loyal German. He would do what was necessary to protect her. The General looked around and noted that they were the only people on this part of the roof. Everyone's attention was on Major Schmit doing a Churchill imitation.

Then, Burkhalter turned, put a hand on Hochstetter's back and pushed.

The Gestapo man went over the edge easily. Surprise was still on his face as he fell the three stories to the ground. The sudden thud as his body made contact with the pavement caught the attention of the other party guests.

Burkhalter was leaning over the edge of the roof as if he had tried to catch Hochstetter. He stood and turned looking appropriately shocked. "I tried to save him." said Burkhalter. "He had a little too much to drink, I saw him have two glasses of champagne in less than an hour."

Leave it to Hochstetter to ruin a party, thought Burkhalter as he looked at the lifeless body on the sidewalk below.

Turning away Albert mused. Gertrude knew everything going on in their neighborhood, adult and children's business alike. She had the knack of surrounding herself with people who unknowingly kept her informed. It was not she gossiped, more she paid close attention to everything around her. It was possible that Astrid was using Gertrude to gather information. No, Gertrude would know if Astrid was a traitor. Still just the suspicion could be disastrous. It was better this way no innocent people hurt in a wild goose chase for Nimrod. Hochstetter would never have given up his pursuit of Astrid and her friends. Still he would have to speak to Gertrude, she was a General's sister. She would have to more careful in picking her friends, she had a responsibility to the family.


End file.
